


Gasoline and Matches

by TaraTyler



Series: Agent Canary [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: based off of the song of the same name by Leann RimesAlex has a palette cleanser





	Gasoline and Matches

There was a glitter in Sara Lance’s eyes that sent a shudder down Alex’s spine. This was her first time meeting Sara, but it felt as though they had a pain of some kind in common deep down. On the first contact, a connection was there. When Alex excused herself to her room, she none too subtly left one of her room keys behind for Sara to use if she so decided. Alex Danvers would feel content either way.

When a knock came at her door, Alex assumed it was her sister. Sara had the key and therefore, no reason or need to knock, she thought. Those bright eyes were surprised when she met them once more. They were hooded, dark, and made Alex’s heart jump up into her throat. She knew then and there she was about to let the White Canary have her way with her.

Alex gave her a grin back and Sara shut the door behind her. She pressed forward and Alex backed up until her knees hit the bed. Still, Sara followed as Alex pulled herself more comfortably back. The blonde’s knees were on either side of Alex’s hips. This was her first time with a woman that wasn’t Maggie It was good to know Maggie hadn’t been a fluke. She had been certain, but this was the best kind of reinforcement… one could even call it positive reinforcement.

Sara’s smirk was brilliant and Alex wavered a bit beneath it. Sara was exactly what Alex needed. She was the living opposite of Maggie. Alex, though she would treasure the memories and the love they had shared, wanted to purge Maggie from her body to convince herself she was capable of sharing herself with someone else as well. Her heart was heavy and she wanted to believe that maybe this would lighten it up some. Sara was beautiful and smart, strong, and kind. Sara seemed a bit more careful than she might have usually been, though there was still a certain kind of fire there. Alex appreciated it.

Sara felt as though she had been knocked completely off of her axis by this woman. She was beautiful, strong, and so very sad. Sara didn’t know how to help beyond what she was doing now. She hoped to take a bit of Alex’s burden away, for however long, whatever it might have been. When she bent down and kissed Alex it felt as though a powder keg had gone off.

All Alex Danvers felt was a fire in her bloodstream, filling her chest cavity with a low rolling heat. She allowed her instincts to take over from there, reaching up and sliding one hand along the back of Sara’s neck, pulling her down into another kiss, one leg trapping the blonde down against her. She panted, their foreheads pressed together, and finally gave up on any thinking at all.


End file.
